Behind Glowing Eyes
by Rebel666
Summary: Commander Candylan  aka Dylan  Shepard has fallen in love with her quarian crew member Tali'Zorah. Can Dylan convince Tali that gender isn't everything when it comes to love?    "Hacker" is a short story that takes place after Behind Glowing Eyes


Unlikely Pair – Hacker!

"Bosh'tet!" Tali'Zorah screamed at her omni-tool. The more she rapidly tapped at the holographic buttons, the more furious she became.

Commander Candylan Shepard noticed the unusual behavior coming from her quarian companion and went to investigate. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, Commander."

"Judging by all your huffing and puffing, it's far from nothing. What is it?"

"It's this player on Galaxy of Fantasy. That bosh'tet killed my character in a single move. He must be hacking!"

"Galaxy of Fantasy? Really? I didn't know you played, Tali," she responded, tucking her messy blonde locks behind her ear to reveal the smirk growing on her face.

"It started as a way to play with some people I know from the Flotilla but it became an addiction. I'm at level 427 now."

"427?"

"That's nothing compared to the bosh'tet who killed me, his character is at level 612."

"No wonder he killed you, he's at a much higher level."

"Not in a single move!"

"But don't you have to agree to battle?"

She began to nervously rub her hands together, "Yes."

"You agreed to it and you lost. Sounds like you are being a little sore about losing."

"That's not the point! He's hacking! He has to be!"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Come on, Tali, it's just a game. Get over it."

"It's more than a game," the quarian sighed, "I need to find a way to take down Infiltrait0rN7."

"Fine, I'll leave you to plot your vengeance," Dylan playfully remarked while walking away. Just as she was about the leave the engine room, the name her distressed quarian mentioned sounded oddly familiar. "Actually, could you repeat that username?"

"Infiltrait0rN7."

"Hmmm…" she rubbed her chin, pondering, "I know that name…"

A few hours have passed and Tali was back to work monitoring the engine core. Then she could hear it… Shepard's laughter flooding the halls of the forth floor. The sound was increasingly getting louder the closer she approached the door. When it opened, the quiet quarian immediately noticed how red the Commander's face was.

"Tali," she snickered, "You are never going to believe this. Come with me." She grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator.

"Commander, what is so funny?"

"You'll see," she replied, hitting the button to go to the third level.

When they arrived and the door parted opened, she headed towards the medical bay with Tali following close by. Passing right by Dr Chakwas, Shepard stopped in front of the entrance to the AI Core. Briefly the laughter stopped as she mentioned, "I found out who Infiltrait0rN7 is."

"How did you find out?"

"I actually remembered reading his username from the dossiers the Shadow Broker had."

"Well, who is it?"

"Take a look," she smirked, trying so hard to refrain her chuckling.

The door to the AI Core opened and revealed a certain Geth playing Galaxy of Fantasy on his omni-tool.

"Watch this," she turned her attention towards Legion, "Infiltrait0rN7?"

"Shepard Commander," he responded.

Dylan could no longer contain herself, the laughter returned full fold. She leaned against the wall, her arm clenched against her stomach from the pain of her howling. Legion just looked at the Commander confused.

Tali was in shock, staring at the Geth with her wide glowing eyes. She stuttered, "You? You are Infiltrait0rN7?"

"Correct."

"You play Galaxy of Fantasy?"

"Correct."

"You… YOU BOSH'TET! You killed my character with your necromancer!"

"You agreed to the battle."

"I may have but… but… Keelah! If I knew I was playing against you, I wouldn't have even tried. You… you… hacker!" she pointed at him in protest.

"We have previously been accused of hacking… overturn rate 100 percent."

Shepard was wheezing from the lack of air. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "You want to know the best part, Tali. You just got beat by a Geth!" She tried her hardest to restrain but couldn't keep a straight face for long. She slapped the wall as the giggling recommenced. "I'm laughing so hard it's actually starting to hurt!" she cried out.

"You can be so cruel, Shepard!" the quarian pouted. The Commander's sense of humor was becoming too much for her to handle. "And you," pointing at Legion, "You are nothing more than scrap metal!"

He took a quick look at his body and stated, "We are only 43.77 percent scrap metal."

"Why you…" Tali began but the words that came out afterwards were too muffled and couldn't be translated.

"Before you give yourself a fever… Legion, I mean Infiltrait0rN7," Dylan snickered at the mention of his alias, "has something he wants to share with you."

The quarian crossed her arms, waiting impatiently as Legion pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool.

He nodded, "We are finished."

"Can you please tell me what HE did?"

"Check your account on Galaxy of Fantasy."

Tali pulled up her character information on her omni-tool and noticed new items in her inventory. All the best weapons and armor for her class were now available to her, a gift from the player Infiltrait0rN7.

"But," she stuttered, "But…"

"Now that this has been resolved, go play your silly game," Dylan smirked, leaving the two Galaxy of Fantasy players behind.

The quarian fumbled with her hands, quietly mentioning, "I'm sorry Legion, I didn't mean to get so upset at you."

He turned his head to the side and replied, "We accept your apology."

"And thank you for the items," she shyly added turning away.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," Legion began, causing her to stop mid-step, "We have sent a request for battle. Do you accept?"

She smiled, "I accept your challenge. You're going down, Infiltrait0rN7."


End file.
